


Полная готовность

by sir_niramas



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neon Genesis Evangelion Fusion, Angst, F/F, Medical Trauma, Possible Character Death, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Женя будет защищать их до конца. [Evangelion AU]
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova
Kudos: 3
Collections: Evangelion x Figure skating





	Полная готовность

\- Я буду пилотировать, - спокойно говорит Женя, и в глазах у неё взрывы Новой Москвы.

Прошлая операция была безнадёжно провалена – ангел, похожий на длинное извитое нечто, подорвал свинцовый Кремль, который куполом защищал бункер гражданских от радиации; Второй удар затопил три четверти суши, но до Москвы не добрался – её осаждало огненное зарево закатов, невидимая субатомная угроза и ещё что-то. Временами, конечно, были ураганы, но почти незаметные.

Урал ушёл под воду совсем недавно – капитан Ковтун докладывал о потерях среди пилотов; сожалел весь штаб особенно по Юльке, которая отбивала нападение вместе с японцами – ей тогда торты носили, она отказывалась и улыбалась скромно. Про неё книжку написали, Женька читала. А через полгода после книжки её самой не стало – не успела выбраться из «Шиндлера», не ввела машину в подводный режим. Её сдавило насмерть, хоронили в Москве, и Медведевой казалось, что она видит торчащие из-под кожи кости.

Тогда же суровый Траньков себе подыскал жену, закрылся в институте и, вроде как, отправился в экспедицию – о них было мало что слышно.

Женины боевые железки на подзарядке, скованные кабелями и обилием тяжёлой LCL. Иногда кажется, что дышать ей попросту невозможно – она маслянистая, грязная, ржавого цвета, как вода из водопровода, когда его подключают. Упасть в неё страшно, но чтобы говорить с командованием, приходится стоять на самом краю.

Со сломанной ногой.

У Алины слёзы на глазах – ей же видно, что костыль Женьке необходим, она даже проскакать пары метров на здоровой, кажется, не сможет, не то что управлять махиной, которая по размерам как два танка.

Но кто-то должен же это сделать, верно?

Иначе завтра может не наступить.

Загитова боится боли до смерти, её коробит от каждого неловкого шага с костылем, и стоит она как вкопанная – Женька её не замечает совсем, сконцентрированная на боли, на неудобном жёстком суппорте, что гирей на ноге висит.

\- Сапожок сними, в синхронизации потеряешь, - требовательно, откуда-то из стен.

Алине хочется взвыть, но страх давит горло.

«Сапожок», без которого нога Медведевой согнётся, как спичка, если что-то пойдёт не так, остаётся в стороне.

Шёпот сирен, извещающих об атаке, совсем меркнет – Женя фыркает, втягивая в себя LCL, кашляет, и из динамиков звучит её голос поцарапанной пластинкой:

«Полная готовность».


End file.
